


Tell Me I'm Pretty

by lostdiadem



Series: Under the Sunset: A Compilation of Yazline [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Mornings, F/F, Fluff, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lazy Mornings, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Marlene McKinnon, Marauders, No Smut, POV Third Person, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, all the young dudes, i'd die for them both, just two girls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostdiadem/pseuds/lostdiadem
Summary: More Yazline because apparently I’m big gay. This one shot was inspired by a title of a Cage The Elephant album. I recently got it on vinyl, which sparked my motivation to write some soft Yazline. Enjoy:)(This oneshot is in the universe of ATYD, and I do not own the character of Yaz. She belongs to the amazing MsKingBean89. This also means slight spoilers)
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon & Original Character(s)
Series: Under the Sunset: A Compilation of Yazline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144385
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Tell Me I'm Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Young Dudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057010) by [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89). 



The morning was still. Dust motes floated between them and the tower window like a stairway of stars. Yaz could tell it had been raining; she could smell the damp from the ancient bricks, a thick mossy, earthy smell that clung to your nostrils. Dawn’s rosy fingers seeped through the moth-eaten bed curtains of her four posters. It felt all so familiar - more familiar than home, anyway - and she revelled in the serenity of the dormitory. It was a rare occasion, when you lived in a dormitory with three other teenage girls. At least Marlene was leaving here in a few months.

She tried not to think about that.

Yaz shuffled her legs slightly, feeling Marlene’s calves hooked around her own. Smiling to herself, and swivelled under the duvet to face her girlfriend. They must have fallen asleep together before, despite promising they’d stop doing this. There’s only a few excuses you can make that Mary will believe. She had to give her credit, the girl was sharper than she looked, and that’s coming from a Gryffindor keeper. Bloody Potter. Thank Godric they didn’t have practise this morning. 

Marlene mumbled under her breath, a sweet little hum that hit Yaz’s heart just so. She propped herself up on one elbow, staring down at her girlfriend, who appeared to be half awake.

“Morning” Yaz smiled, admiring Marlene’s face, taking in each freckle, the crease between her fair eyebrows as she began to wake up, and how her eyelashes faded from tawny to blonde.

God, she was so beautiful.

“Mornin’” Marlene yawed, her eyes fluttering open like butterfly wings. Gaze unfocused, her pupils wide in the darkness of the four posters.

“What time is it?” Marlene sighed, snuggling into the cotton pillow.

“Only five, no one will be awake.”

“D’you think the silencing charm lasted?” Marlene smirked, her lids drooping once more.

“I hope so.” Yaz sighed, taking a piece of her girlfriend's hair from over her face and tucking it behind her ear. “Otherwise I don’t think we could leave this bed for the rest of our lives.”

“Shurrup” Marlene chuckled under her breath, a gorgeous sound that caused a thread of pleasure to slither down Yaz’s spine.

“I wouldn’t mind” Yaz said as she lay her head back on the pillow, sliding an arm around Marlene’s soft waist, warm under the covers. “I could stay with you - like this - forever.”

“Me too.” Marlene replied, a sudden flash of sadness across her features. Drawing her eyebrows together, she looked into Yaz’s eyes, the blue as vast as the ocean back in Margate. Yaz’s mum used to take her and Sabina to the Southend to escape the city for a while. They would apparate during the summer, and it always knocked Yaz sick as she landed in the sticky air, the aroma of candy floss and salt hitting them. And then Sabina would empty her melted ice cream from her tub into Yaz’s hair and it was ruined, just like that. It could be said that it was one of the happiest times in her life.

Well, a close second anyway.

“What are you thinking about?” Marlene whispered timidly, as if what she had just asked something incredulous.

“Nothing” Yaz smiled, squeezing Marlene closer so their noses were almost touching.

It was a beautiful thing; closeness. Sure, you could be close to someone, be shoved in a two by two metre cupboard and be forcibly squashed together with no choice but to invalidate personal space. But then there’s _really_ being close to someone. Knowing the exact expression someone makes when they’re confused by an arithmancy equation, or memorising the constellation of moles on the curve of their back, or the colours in their voice. Yaz didn’t think she was stretching far when she thought that that was her and Marlene. She had never loved someone as she had loved her, and sometimes her chest ached with the intensity of it. Marlene was someone so precious, her every word to be cradled in the palm of your hands, sweet like the honey colour of her hair. Her hands were callus from her beater bat, the evidence of passion, and Yaz kissed them all the time, despite how much Marlene claimed she hated them. Yaz realised she idolised Marlene in more ways she could describe. Maybe that was what love felt like.

It felt wrong to feel this way. Marlene was a girl, and so was she. There were only two other people she knew that were like them, and then again neither of them qualified for the label normal. Besides, her parents wouldn’t wait until Yaz had finished explaining before she was booted out the door.

Nothing could stop her from loving Marlene, however.

Marlene sighed heavily, and got up on her to straddle Yaz’s waist, her hair static from the pillow. It fluffed out at different angles, her eyes now steady, unlike Yaz’s heartbeat. 

“You promise it’s nothing?” Marlene pleaded, her head bent forward so they could look at each other eye to eye. Her lips were inches away, and it caused Yaz’s tingle with the lack of sensation.

“I promise” Yaz whispered, so enamoured by the sun hitting the highlight of the other girl’s collarbone.

Marlene smiled softly and leaned back, and Yaz bent her legs so she could lean comfortably against them. She was only wearing an oversized t-shirt with her underwear, which swallowed her frame. Marlene was’t exactly small, she was only a few inches shorter than Lupin. But here, with the stained-glass sunrise, Marlene looked so open and vulnerable.

She began rubbing circles with her thumbs into Marlene’s hipbone, looking up as if to say what now?

“Tell me I’m pretty.” Marlene bit her lip, wrapping her thin pale freckled arms around her torso, pulling the material of the t-shirt.

“You’re gorgeous.”

“Thank you.” Marlene grinned, leaning down and kissing her girlfriend beautifully on the lips, sinking into Yaz’s arms as dawn turned into morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all might recognise Sabina from my last Yazline oneshot, she is Yaz’s older sister, which I headcanon as the Padma and Parvati’s mum in the original books:)


End file.
